Love at First Sight
by FFGirl15
Summary: Sora has a crush on Kairi who is popular an doesn't even pay attention to him. How will he get her attention.Rated T for sexual humor and alcohol reference. ONESHOT!


Author's note: This Fanfic here was just a short and sweet idea that popped into my head. Enjoy it. Review PLEASE!

Love at First Sight 

Sora lazily got out of bed at the sound of his alarm clock. It was Monday, so that meant it was a school day. Sora was 14 ½ and he was going to attend Destiny High School, so you could probably guess that today was the first day of High School for him. Sora actually didn't want to go and do the learning part of school. The only reason he liked the fact that he was going to High School was because he was now old enough to date girls.

" Sora! Get up now!" Sora's mother called.

" I'm up! I'm up!" Sora responded.

Sora hopped into the shower and turned on his radio. He liked listening to music while in the shower. In fact, sometimes if a song he liked came on, he would sing to it. After his shower, he went and put on his red tank top, red pants, his big yellow shoes, and his short-sleeve hoody. (KH1 outfit.) Sora walked down and sat at the breakfast table. Next to him sat Chloe, his 11 ½ year-old sister. She was starting Middle School, which was 6th through 8th grade.

" Oh my goodness! I can't believe my little boy's going to High School and my little girl's going to Jr. High School." Sora's mom said.

" Sorry Mom, but now that I'm in Jr. High I can't be called your little girl anymore." Chloe said.

" Hey Sora!" Roxas called as he rang Sora's doorbell.

" That's Roxas. Catch ya'll later." Sora said as he grabbed his backpack and went off.

Roxas and Sora have been the best of friends since 2nd grade. Sora was always happy to know that he had a good friend like Roxas. The two friends walked for about 10 minutes and they finally reached the High School. Looking at the school made Sora really nervous because he was always used to being in small schools because him and Roxas went to small elementary and middle schools. They walked in and got their schedules and locks for their lockers.

" Let me see your schedule." Sora said as the two switched schedules.

" Yes! We have all of our classes together! Even Homeroom!" Roxas said happily.

The two went to their lockers, which actually was a pleasant trip because there were so many girls waving to Roxas in a flirty way. As he always did, Roxas would do a "call me" –type movement. When they got there, they were so happy to put their stuff in an actual locker. In their elementary and middle schools, they didn't have lockers.

" Yes! We finally have lockers!" Sora said happily as he shoved his bag into the locker.

" Yep! It sure is…hey, hey, hey! There's your girlfriend." Roxas said teasingly.

" I don't have a girlfriend."

" You will when you look behind you."

Sora then turned around not only to see his life-long rival, Riku, but also to see a drop-dead gorgeous girl who not only was beautiful, but she was also his life-long crush, Kairi. Sora has always had a crush on Kairi, ever since 6th grade he's been trying to get her attention, but it never worked. Sora never got her attention because she was always in the "popular" crowd.

" Oh, it's Kairi" Sora said nervously.

Kairi was walking down the hall with her best friends, Namine, Yuna, Rinoa, Selphie, and Riku. Sora and Roxas were not that popular, so Kairi didn't even bother looking at them. Although Namine had a crush on Roxas and Selphie had a crush on Sora, but Sora didn't like Selphie, however Roxas did like Namine too, he just always got too nervous to ask her out.

" Um hey Kai…" Sora started to greet Kairi.

" Hello empty locker." Kairi said in a mean way.

" Wait! I just wanted to um…" Sora walked towards her, but was stopped by Riku.

" Well, well, if it isn't my best friend in the whole world." Riku said sarcastically.

" Hello, Riku." Sora said madly.

" You'd better stay away from Kairi or I'll give you a reason to cry." Riku warned.

" Fine." Sora said.

Sora and Roxas went off to their Homeroom Class and bad news, Riku and the popular kids were in that class, so Riku kept a sharp-eye on the two. When Kairi walked by Sora, he tried to talk to her again.

" Say Kairi, You wanna…"

" Not interested." Kairi just went on.

" Man." Sora mumbled to himself.

At lunch Sora saw Kairi and her friends again, and once again, he tried to get her attention.

" Kairi, I was…" Sora started.

" Don't wonder." Kairi said as she went and sat at the popular table.

" Roxas, what do I do? I can't even talk to Kairi and if I do, Riku will kill me." Sora whined.

" Look, man, if you want to get her attention, just act popular." Roxas suggested.

" Okay." Sora said.

The rest of the day went by quickly. After school, Roxas went home with Sora. Chloe wasn't due home for another half an hour and his mom wasn't due back for two hours. They rummaged through Sora's clothes and looked for some clothes that made him look popular.

_Jeez, this is like shopping with Mom and Chloe. _Sora thought.

Sora came out with a green shirt and kacky shorts.

" Hmmm, too…freaky." Roxas said.

" Gosh!" Sora tried on a black shirt with red shorts.

" I don't know. Hmmm, hmmm, nope!"

" Jeez!" Sora finally came out with the perfect outfit. It was the outfit he always wore to parties and school dances.

" Okay, this had better be it." Sora said.

" Whoa! Sexy!" Roxas said.

" Shut up!"

" No, seriously, you should wear that."

" Okay then, tomorrow, I'm getting popular." Sora said happily.

Sora slept through the night and got up the next morning and went off to school. He wasn't allowed to wear his party outfit to School, so he met up with Roxas in the boys' bathroom and got changed. He came out with back sunglasses on. When he got to his locker Kairi was walking down the hall with her friends.

" Okay, here's your chance!" Roxas whispered.

" Okay then here I go." Sora then went up to Kairi, but unfortunately it didn't turn out as planned.

" Um…hey Kairi…OW!" Sora started, but was slammed in the head when Kairi opened the door to her locker.

" Dude! You okay!" Roxas asked as he helped Sora to the Nurse's Office.

" No, I just got slammed by Kairi's door." Sora said lying in the Nurse's office with an ice pack on his head. Sora went through the day as usual, but was alone for the afternoon because Roxas wanted to go to the Football meeting. After School, Sora went to Cold Stone Creamery for ice cream. While he was walking home, he ran into a 17-year-old blonde-haired boy.

" Oh, sorry." Sora said.

" Oh well that's alright. I'm Tidus, who're you?"

" Sora. Hey, Tidus, what're those bottles?"

" Potions." Tidus said holding one up.

" Cool."

" Yep, I own a potion shop in town, you wanna take a look?"

" Sure."

Sora then walked with Tidus to the Potion Shop in town. There were hundreds of potions everywhere.

" Wow, I just wish Kairi could see this." Sora said.

" Who?"

" Kairi, my biggest crush. She loves potions. If I brought her here maybe she'll like me."

" So, you're having a girl problem?" Tidus asked.

" Yep."

Sora kept looking around the potion shop and saw a potion that he has never seen in any part of the store. It was on a tall table with a spotlight on it.

" Hey! What kind is that?" Sora asked interested.

Tidus walked up and took the potion.

" That…is what I believe you're looking for my friend."

" Cool, what is it?"

" A love potion."

" So, um, how does it work?" Sora asked.

" Okay, here's what you'll do. Pour this potion into her drink and have her drink it. But make sure she drinks every single drop because if she doesn't, it won't work. Anyway, after she drinks it, she'll fall in love with the first boy she makes eye-contact with."

" Tidus, you're a genius!" Sora said excitedly.

" No problem. I'm only here to help. That'll be $50 please." Tidus said handing Sora the potion.

" Okay then…WHAT! $50 just for a potion!" Sora said madly.

" Trust me, it's worth it."

" Fine, but you better be right about this, Tidus."

Sora dug through his wallet and pulled out a fifty-dollar bill. He handed Tidus the money and went home and showed Roxas.

" So, you paid fifty dollars for a love potion?" Roxas asked.

" Pretty much…yeah." Sora said.

" I don't know about this. Potions don't usually work that well."

" Don't worry, Roxas. All I have to do is put this into her drink and she'll fall in love with the first boy she makes eye-contact with."

" Okay then, it's your money." Roxas said.

The next morning, Sora got up extra early, got ready for School, grabbed the potion, and went off. He had a plan, but it was tricky. He got there even before the cafeteria opened for School Breakfast. Sora's uncle was a janitor, so it was easy getting the keys when he got to School. Sora then walked silently to the cafeteria and quietly unlocked the door. When he got in, he snuck into the kitchen and looked for the refrigerator where the lunch ladies kept the milk. He grabbed a chocolate milk,(knowing that was Kairi's favorite flavor of milk, opened it, poured the potion in and shook it, he then hot glued the carton closed again. The school day started and with Sora knowing that he was finally going to win the love of his life, the first half of the day went by quickly. At lunch, Sora hid behind the milk crates and when Kairi came up to the milks, he quickly held up his hand and put the milk in her hand.

" Wow, what a coincidence." Kairi said.

Sora then got his lunch and sat at a table with Roxas that was near Kairi's table. He watched her closely. When he saw her drink the milk, he walked over next to her and made his next move.

" Hey, Kairi, what's up?" Sora said.

" What do you want now you…drop-dead gorgeous person." Kairi said as she gazed up into Sora's eyes.

" Well, I wouldn't say I'm gorgeous, but I can go with that." Sora said.

" Kairi! Snap out of it! He's not your type, remember?" Riku asked freaking out.

" I don't recall." Kairi said. " C'mon um…"

" Sora."

" Right! Sora! Let's go." Kairi then took her tray and went and sat with Sora and Roxas.

Riku then looked at Namine, who was looking at Roxas.

" C'mon Namine!" Kairi called.

" NO! Namine! Not you too!" Riku said.

" See ya!" Namine then went and joined Roxas.

The rest of the day went great, Sora and Roxas both had their dream girls, their teachers didn't give them much homework; life couldn't be better. After School, Sora and Roxas walked with Kairi and Namine. When the girls reached their houses, Sora and Roxas walked to Sora's house with the happiest feelings of their lives.

" Roxas, what should I do now?" Sora asked.

" I don't know, maybe you could ask her out." Roxas suggested.

" I don't know, I get too nervous."

" Don't worry, I've got an idea."

" What, Roxas?"

" Okay, I'll ask out Namine first, and then you ask out Kairi the same way I asked out Namine." Roxas said.

" Roxas, you're a genius…again!"

The next day, at School, Sora spied on Roxas and Namine when he asked her out. Sora took notes and survived the rest of the day. With the potion still in use, Sora and Kairi walked home together. At that moment, Sora just had to ask.

" Um, Kairi?"

" What is it, Sora?"

" Hey, tonight's Friday, right?"

" Yep!"

" Well, I was thinking that maybe we could…you know…go…" Sora started.

" On a date?" Kairi finished.

" Yeah." Sora answered nervously.

" I'd love to!"

" Really? Great!" Sora said happily. " So, did you want to meet at the Destiny Island Pier at about 7:00 tonight."

" Sure, 7 sounds great." Kairi then went into her house.

_Yes! Oh yeah! You did it, Sora! _Sora thought. _Oh my gosh! What am I doing standing here! I got a date tonight! In 4 hours! I gotta get ready!_ Sora then went home quickly and ran up to his room. He threw off his clothes and jumped into the shower. Sora showered for about 20 minutes just to make sure he was all nice and clean for his date.

" Sora! Hurry up! Save me some hot water! I've got a dance tonight!" Chloe shouted.

Sora then came out of the bathroom with a towel hanging loosely around his waist. He searched through his clothes drawer and found the outfit he wore that one time at school to look popular. (KH2 outfit.) At 6:30 he left home and walked to the pier. It was about a twenty- minute walk from his place to the pier, so he had about ten minutes to spare. At 7:00, Kairi arrived and the couple walked around. The pier was full of shops and places to eat. They stopped off at a place called Longboards and ate dinner there. After they ate, Sora and Kairi stopped at a shop called Shell City (A/N: I know that came from the Spongebob Squarepants Movie.) and shopped for a while. Kairi bought a new bathing suit and a T-shirt. Sora looked around and saw these pretty shell earrings and bought them. When it got dark, the two stood on the pier and gazed into the stars.

" Sora?"

" Yeah, Kairi?"

" You know, there's something I want to give you." Kairi said blushing.

" Oh, really? What?"

" This." Kairi then pulled out a necklace with a star on the end of it. " It's my lucky charm."

" Oh, thanks." Sora said blushing.

" You know, you seem strong. Do you think there's anyway you would ever to come and rescue me if I ever got captured by a huge fire-breathing dragon." Kairi asked.

" I don't know." Sora responded laughing.

" I think you would." Kairi said as she walked slowly towards Sora.

" Um, you know what. I have to use the restroom, so I'll be back."

Sora then ran inside of Longboards and into the restrooms. He then pulled out his cell phone and dialed Tidus' number. Tidus' phone then rang.

" Hello, this is Tidus."

" Tidus?"

" Sora? Is that you?" Tidus asked.

" Yes, listen, I can't take this love anymore!"

" But Sora, you got the girl of your dreams, what more could you want?"

" Well, you see Tidus, its not real love; it was love done by the work of a fifty-dollar potion." Sora said. "I need a way to get rid of the potion's spell. Is there any way to make her snap out of the spell?"

" Well, maybe there's one way…" Tidus started.

" How?"

" …Club Soda." Tidus finished.

" Ewww!"

" I know it's gross, but it's the only way."

" Okay, thanks." Sora then hung up his cell phone.

Sora then went out onto the pier and offered Kairi if she wanted to get a soda. Kairi waited on the pier and Sora came back with a root beer and a club soda. Thinking it was 7up, Kairi drank the club soda, but it didn't go all the way down.

" Ewww! What is this?" Kairi snapped.

" …Club Soda." Sora said softly.

" Hey! What are you doing here?"

" Um, you're on a date with me." Sora said softly.

" WHAT!"

" I know it sounds crazy, but I asked you out, you said yes and here we are now."

" Look, Dork, there's something funny going on and you better tell me now!" Kairi said madly.

"……" Sora sighed.

" Well?" Kairi said impatiently.

" Okay! The only reason you're on a date with me is because of a love potion!" Sora said under his breath.

" A love potion?" Kairi asked.

" Yes, I used a love potion on you."

" But why?"

" Kairi, I like you… a lot, and you wouldn't even pay attention to me, you wouldn't even let me say hi to you."

" Well, I guess I do feel a little bad about that."

" Well, before you go and tell the whole school about what I did, I just want to let you know that you're smart, funny, beautiful, and really great girl. So…um…I guess I'll just go." Sora then walked off sadly. _Well, at least I know her true feelings._ Sora thought.

Sora got home that night and went up to his room. He picked up his phone and dialed Roxas' number.

" Hello?" Roxas answered.

" Roxas? This is Sora."

" Hey, Sora! How'd your date with Kairi go?"

" How'd yours with Namine go?"

" It actually went well. So, now yours?"

" Mine with Kairi…sucked."

" What happened, Sora?"

" Well, she got a little too romantic, so I gave her club soda, which was the only way to get rid of the potion's spell, so I did that and now she, once again, hates me."

" Poor guy. You know, we could take turns taking Namine on a date." Roxas suggested.

" No, you go ahead. She's your girlfriend, not mine."

" Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Roxas then hung up.

The rest of the weekend went by slowly and depressing. Even Sora's neighbor, Wakka asked him if he wanted to watch the BlitzBall game and he didn't want to do that, and he loves BlitzBall. Monday came and he, as usual, got up for school and went to school. Whenever Kairi walked by Sora he never noticed her. Sora and Roxas talked about BliztBall tryouts at lunch. After school, Sora went up and asked Kairi something.

" Hey, Kairi, did you want to come in town with me today, we need to talk." Sora said.

" Sorry, I have a party Riku's having to go to. Maybe next time." Kairi then walked off.

Sora and Roxas stopped off after school at Cold Stone Creamery for some ice cream. Poor Sora, was just depressed. Roxas tried to cheer him up, but it didn't work. When the two friends walked out of the store, Sora heard some guys in the alley. He looked around the corner and found Riku and a gang of teenage boys talking and drinking beer.

_What the…_ Sora thought.

" So what's the main thing about this party of yours?" one guy asked.

" Well, I'm going to show her how we teens really party." Riku said.

" Then what?" another guy asked.

" What do you mean?"

" You said you were gonna do something else."

" Oh yeah, I'm gonna show her what a proper party ending is. A little making out and a little bigger thing I'd like to call…rape." Riku said interested.

_Gasp!_ Sora gasped.

" Boy, this'll be good." One of the guys said.

" I know and in 9 months, she'll be going into labor having a baby, and she'll lose all of her popularity." Riku then laughed like a maniac and left the alley.

" Oh, no." Sora said with concern.

" What?" Roxas asked.

" Didn't you hear what Riku said, he's gonna rape her!"

" As in…" Roxas began.

" YES! But I won't let that happen." Sora said bravely.

" How?"

" I don't know, but the party's tonight, at 7:00!"

" Well, we have three hours, are you gonna warn her?" Roxas asked.

" No, I'll let her go to the party, but if things get ugly, I'll have to come and save her."

" But how're you gonna know?"

" Roxas, that's where your job comes in." Sora said.

" Wait! You want me to spy on them?"

" Bingo!"

" No way! I have a tendency to always get caught!"

" Well, then what do we do?" Sora asked.

" Namine!" Roxas said.

" Namine?"

" Yes, she's going to the party, we tell her about Riku's plan, she'll keep an eye on them, and when the two go out of the room, alone, she'll call us, and you can go and rescue your princess." Roxas said.

" Roxas! You're on fire for genius ness!"

" I am?"

" No time now, we have to tell Namine!"

Sora and Roxas went to their houses, grabbed their skateboards, and went to Namine's house. They knocked on the door and went inside. They laid down the plan on how Namine was going to keep an eye out for them. Sora took a piece of paper and wrote down Sora's cell phone number and gave it to her. At 7:00, Namine grabbed her cell phone and went to the party.

At the Party 

The party was not anything like a normal party. Kairi was there, but looking depressed. Namine was just keeping an eye on Riku to make sure he didn't do anything retarded. 2 hours went by and even though the party went on, Riku and Kairi left the backyard where the party was and went into the living room. Right when she saw them leave, Namine dialed Sora's cell number.

**At Sora's House**

Sora was back at his house playing _Dragon Quest VIII_ until Sora's cell phone rang.

" Namine?"

" Sora! He took her away from the party!"

" Okay! Don't panic, I'll be down in a jiffy…wait, where does Riku live?"

" 5060 Washington Street." Namine said in a panic.

" Okay! I'm coming!"

Sora then grabbed his skateboard and dashed out the door.

" Where are you going?" Chloe asked.

" To save my girlfriend!" Sora responded.

" Whatever." Chloe said.

**At Riku's House**

Riku and Kairi went inside and sat on the couch and started talking.

" Hey, Riku. I'm not feeling well, I'm just gonna go." Kairi said as she started to stand up.

" You know what, why don't we just leave the party alone and watch a movie?" Riku offered.

" Okay, but PG-13 maximum." Kairi said.

They started watching the movie and Riku started to lean his face into hers.

" Riku, what're you doing?" Kairi asked.

" I was trying to kiss you."

" Well, please don't do that."

" Okay, sorry Kairi."

They continued watching the movie. Meanwhile, Sora was still riding his skateboard to Riku's, it was like a half an hour's ride in a car there, and a forty-minute skateboard ride there. At Riku's house, Riku leaned into her face again, but was stopped.

" Riku! Quit it!" Kairi yelled.

" I'm not doing anything!"

" Yes, you are! You know what, you better just take me home, now!" Kairi ordered.

" Look, maybe I don't want to take you home." Riku snapped.

" Fine! I'll walk home!"

Kairi then stormed out of the house with Riku following her. Riku pulled on her arm and started pulling her into the house.

" Hey! Leave me alone!" Kairi shouted.

" Kairi?" Sora called as he came up Riku's driveway on his board.

" Sora!" Kairi called back to him.

" Riku! Get your hands off of her!" Sora yelled.

" You!" Riku let go of Kairi and walked towards Sora. Sora started to back away.

" C'mon Kairi, I'll take you home!" Sora said.

" Maybe she doesn't want to go!" Riku said.

" I do want to go!" Kairi yelled.

" Shut up!" Riku said.

" Maybe she doesn't want to shut up!" Sora shouted.

Riku then ran towards Sora and punched him in the face. Sora got up and kicked him in the leg. The fight got violent and Sora kept on getting beaten up bad. Riku pulled on Kairi and started to take her in.

" Hey Riku! Now I'm really gonna kick your ass!" Sora came up and punched like a boxing champion in Riku's jaw.

Riku fell over and Sora was beaten up. Namine came running outside and dialed 911. The cops came up and arrested Riku for sex attempt and alcohol usage.

" You're gonna pay for this!" Riku yelled.

" Just get in the car." The cop said.

That morning, at sunrise, Sora and Kairi stood near a pond in the park. Kairi got a first-aid kit and helped Sora's injuries.

" Sora, you're an idiot. You could've gotten killed." Kairi said.

" I know, but I couldn't have let him hurt you." Sora grunted.

" What was he gonna do to me?" Kairi asked.

" He was gonna rape you."

" How'd you find that out?"

" Roxas and I heard him talking with his gang about raping you."

" Well, thanks for saving me." Kairi said blushing.

" You're welcome." Sora said blushing.

Kairi then smiled and embraced Sora. Sora hugged her back. When they pulled away. They stared into each other's eyes and then the space between them got smaller until it was closed. Sora kissed Kairi in a passionate way. When they pulled away Kairi realized that she was with a boy that actually cared for. They hugged once more and Kairi then went home.

_Now that was true love. _Sora thought.

_Or I should say that was love at first sight._

The End 

Author's Note: Sorry it was really long. It was a random idea, so I just wanted to squeeze it all in one chapter. Sorry about the ending. I suck at endings. Anyway, give lots of reviews. And review my Spongebob story or I won't update.


End file.
